memorysmaidensfandomcom-20200216-history
Agata Tatlin
Aspects High Concept: Princess of Supernatural Networking and Diplomacy. Trouble (Changed in Session 37): Naïve and Idealistic Thanks to Florian. Aspect Gained in Session 1: Opening the Blinded Eyes. Aspect Gained in Session 25: My Boyfriend the Changeling Cat-Sage. Aspect Gained In Session 31: Warded by Will and Winter. Aspect Gained between Sessions 31 and 32: A Heart to Calm All Troubled Souls. Aspect Gained between Sessions 46 and 47: Torn Between Pure Humanity and Magical Humanity. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 14: Lingering Power of the Great Wolf. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 28: Ion Markovic Will Be Caught. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Kremlin) in Session 33: High Alert, Hold Action. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Alexander) in Session 33: Everyone is Here to Help You. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) between Sessions 33 and 34: Revelations of the Maiden of Dreams. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) between Sessions 33 and 34: Azazello, the Dream Doomsday. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 35: >My Face When I Just Hired Kincaid. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 36: Maybe We Should Look into Dream Gods. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 37: Inadvertently Ruthless Enough to Speak for Winter. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Florian and Karina) between Sessions 37 and 38: All Reconciled and Ready to Help. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto the White Court) between Sessions 38 and 39: Alliance Concord: "Many Worlds Movement". Temporary Aspect Gained between Sessions 38 and 39: I Have the Entire White Court on My Side; What About You?. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Ivy the Archive) between Sessions 39 and 40: I am 12, You Are 12, Let Us Talk. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Ivy the Archive) between Sessions 39 and 40: Preteen Loremaster Kinship. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto the Pillars of the Soul) in Session 40: You Can Trust These Kids. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Sergei) in Session 40: Scionic Mutation. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 40: Knowledge of the Black Unicorn. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto the Pillars of the Soul) in Session 40: The Pillars Will Educate and Inform. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 41: My Mundane Fortitude Repairs My Body. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Anata and Tenaya) in Session 41: Apology Accepted and Amends with All. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Anata and Tenaya) in Session 41: Wanting to Remain Helpful Friends. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Valhalla) in Session 41: When Odin Speaks, We Listen. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Valhalla) in Session 41: Good Timing, for Once, in Asgard. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Valhalla) in Session 41: Valhalla is in Sympathy Mode. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to the Maiden of Dreams) in Session 42: Brimming with Hope Herself. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto to the Maiden of Dreams) in Session 42: Looking Upon the Hope of the Future. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto to the Winter Court) in Session 43: Cultured Enough for the Fae. Temporary Aspect Declared (Onto Celino's Peers) in Session 43: Celino's Friends are Pretty Good. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Celino's Peers) in Session 43: Bound By Winter Once, Never Again. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Serena) in Session 44: I Lend You My Wings. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Yazmin) in Session 44: No Tolerance for Elephant Jokes. Temporary Aspect Declared (Belongs to Satellite School Supernaturals) in Session 44: A Step Forward for Coming Out. Temporary Aspect Declared (Belongs to Satellite School Supernaturals) in Session 44: Everyone Accepting Everyone Coming Out. Temporary Aspect Gained in Session 45: I Aid Winter and Winter Aids Back. Temporary Aspect Assessed (Belongs to Yazmin) in Session 46: Behemoth is Nobody's Puppet. Ring of Divine Truth: Agata has spent three of her own fate points and tagged two Rapport (First Impression) aspects to create this "supercharged aspect in the form of an object," which she can pass around to other characters as needed. This aspect takes the form of a single, white feather from the Archangel Uriel, the Watcher. The feather gently, comfortably wraps around the bearer's finger and metamorphoses into an austere, unadorned, 3-millimeter-thick ring of whitest, matte platinum. With a mental command, it can be released, so as to transfer it to another character. The ring radiates an extremely subtle aura of divine truth (once per session, a character can make a Lore Awareness at a difficulty of Fantastic +6 to sense it), quite different from any mortal, fae, or vampiric magic. The ring enhances the bearer's ability to perceive lies, shatter illusions and veils, encourage others to speak the truth, contain truths (i.e. truthful knowledge), and speak and write with divine truth so as to sway others' hearts and minds with voice and word. Charges: 4/5 fate points left. Clavicularius Tomes Progress: 5/5 fate points spent. Lore roll to read and analyze the Clavicularius tomes: Epic (+7). Contacts roll to seek out assistance from Florian and wizards of the White Council: Legendary (+8). Discipline roll to enter the mindset for purification of personal dreamspace (Oneiros), necessary to ready her mind for what Florian needs to do (while surrounded by Wardens waiting for him to break a law): Legendary (+8). Banked Fate Points (Invoke for Effect Only): 9 fate points in the pool. Mechanical Foundations *Power Level: Snorkeling *Skill Cap: Fantastic *Skill Point Total: 42 *Base Refresh Level: 12 + 5 (pure mortal template house rules) = 17 *Adjusted Refresh Level: 5 (3 mortal stunts held in reserve) *Template: Pure Mortal Skills (Before Stunts) *Fantastic (+6): Lore, Resources *Superb (+5): Athletics, Contacts *Great (+4): Alertness, Scholarship *Good (+3): Conviction, Investigation *Fair (+2): Discipline, Empathy *Average (+1): Endurance, Rapport Skills (After Stunts) *Epic (+7): Discipline, Empathy, Endurance, Lore (+8 for Mystic Awareness), Rapport, Resources *Fantastic (+6): Contacts *Superb (+5): Athletics *Great (+4): Alertness, Scholarship *Good (+3): Conviction, Investigation Mortal Stunts *Finely-Tuned Third Eye (Lore) -1: Agata has trained under Karen Lupin to train her third eye just below the Sight in terms of acuity. The young girl is so close to attaining the Sight that she could train for just a few more hours to attain it, but alas, she has individuality and ego issues that stop her from doing so. Long story. In any case, Agata gains a +1 to Lore when using it for the Mystic Awareness trapping. In addition, the Mystic Awareness trapping now allows her to use Lore as an arcane investigation skill, actively sensing the presence of magic through all five of her senses (touching a creature to feel a supernatural "spark," for example) along her third eye. *Skill Supremacy -3: See the house rules. Rapport "maximized" and Resources "boosted." *Improved Skill Supremacy -3: See the house rules. Endurance "maximized" and Lore "boosted." *Greater Skill Supremacy -2: See the house rules. Discipline "maximized." *Perfect Skill Supremacy -3: See the house rules. Empathy "maximized" and Contacts "boosted." Mortal Stunts in Reserve *Lush Lifestyle (Resources) -1: Do you have any idea how rich the Tatlin family is? Normally, Agata may be assumed to have an item that costs two steps less than her Resources without having to seek it out and buy it, assuming that it makes sense for you to have attained it previously. In Agata's case, it is any item equal to or less than her Resources (Epic +7, for equipment worth $10,000,000). *Resolve in the Darkest Hour (Discipline) -1: Agata gains a +2 to Discipline against all mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and uses of Intimidation. *Resolute Beacon -1: Agata has unlocked the secrets of the first three chapters of the book of the Lionheart Order, a sect of mortal adepts of mental prowess. When an attack or maneuver that can be defended with Discipline or Endurance is made against an ally within 3 zones of Agata, or by an enemy within 3 zones of her, it takes a -2 penalty to the roll if it does not include Agata or any other ally with the Resolute Beacon stunt, the Phrenic Bulwark -1 power, or the Reshaping the Dream -8 power as a target. An enemy making an attack or maneuver that might be affected by this stunt is aware of the effect. This has no effect on the Sight. Stress Tracks *Mental: ◯ ◯ ◯ ◯ *Physical: ◯ ◯ ◯ ◯, two extra mild physical consequences Equipment *Sets of School Uniforms, Made Stab/Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small slashing and piercing weapons. *Sets of Fine-Quality Casual Clothing, Made Stab/Bullet-Resistant by Miguel Caballero: Armor:2 against ballistic weapons, Armor:1 against small slashing and piercing weapons. *Folding Ballistic Shield: Armor:1 when strapped onto forearm. *Bloody Bezoar: Armor:2 against all physical attacks made by creatures native to the Nevernever, or supernatural creatures that are not human (scions, changelings, spellcasters, and people of faith are all human). The bezoar also contains a single charge that can apply the same Armor:2 against any physical attack or mental attack that is supernaturally empowered in any way, and then for all supernaturally empowered attacks for a single exchange thereafter. Recharging the charge requires Agata to enter a house's threshold while invited. *Sectera Edge PDA-Phone: ... *Panic Button: ... *RFID Tracking Chip: ... NPC Contacts Family *Kyril Tatlin (age 40, dark brown hair): Agata's father. ... *Anastasiya Tatlin (age 39, black hair): Agata's mother. ... *Fyodor Tatlin (age 21, dark brown hair): Agata's elder brother. ... *Maksim Essen (age 24, black hair): Agata's personal chaffeur and sometimes bodyguard. ... Classmates NPC friends under revision. *Florian Maria Geeste (age 12, black hair): ... ...